kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Mitsuri Kanroji
|weight=56 kg |birthday=June 1 |hair_color=Pink to green |eye_color=Light Green |blood_type= |affiliation=Demon Slaying Corps |occupation= Demon Slayer Love Pillar |partner(s)= |base_of_operations= |status=Active |relative(s)= Five Unnamed Siblings''Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga'': Chapter 101, Page 12 |manga_debut=Chapter 44 |anime_debut=Episode 21 |japanese_voice=Kana Hanazawa |english_voice= |image_gallery=Mitsuri Kanroji/Image Gallery }} |Kanroji Mitsuri}} is a Demon Slayer and the Love Pillar of the Demon Slaying Corps.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Page 3 Appearance Mitsuri is a curvaceous young woman with fair skin and round, light green eyes with notably long eyelashes, a small mole beneath each of them. She has pale pink hair that fades into a neon green color at the halfway point, which she wears in three thick braids, however, when she was trying to get married, her hair was dyed black in an attempt to make herself look more "normal". Mitsuri wears a modified version of the standard Demon Slayer uniform; the breast area is left unbuttoned to accommodate her chest size and a she wears short skirt in place of the usual hakama, and a plain white haori. As well as this, she wears a pair of navy blue thigh-high socks, over which she also sports the striped lime green socks Obanai Iguro gifted her, and pink laced footwear. When at the Swordsmith Village, she wore a kimono with floral designs. Personality Mitsuri is a very emotional and passionate person, who is constantly complimenting people in her head, which likely relates to why she is called the 'The Pillar of Love.' She is rather shy, and is always soft and kind to others, most notably to Obanai, whom she appears to share an especially strong bond with, but is easily flustered and can't take insults very well. However, despite her gentle demeanor, Mitsuri will show no mercy in the face of Demons, instead expressing such sentiments with a passionate tone. She is desperate for marriage, however, since she wants to find a man who's stronger than her, this is difficult due to her being ridiculously strong. History Mitsuri was born with an unnatural strength and a strange hair color, which lead to her being seen as a freak and left unable to get married. She was judged by her mother for this inability, and so dyed her hair in an attempt to fit in more with other girls. This didn't prove useful, however, as she was still rejected for being clingy to her betrothed. She then encountered Kagaya Ubuyashiki, who told her to reject normalcy and embrace who she was. Because of this encounter, she joined the Demon Slayers and used her skill and ridiculous strength to rise to the status of Pillar. She also adopted her idea of find a man stronger than her to marry, but this didn't work out because of the fact she was much stronger and more skilled than all of her fellow members, with the exception of her fellow Pillars. Synopsis Functional Recovery Training Arc Shinobu Kocho noted that Tanjiro was on trial, while Mitsuri thought about the potential killing of Nezuko Kamado with trepidation. When Obanai demanded to know what punishment Giyu Tomioka would receive for his role in their subordinate's mistake, Mitsuri praised his persistence, as well as Giyu's aloofness. Later, she questioned whether or not they should make a decision in Tanjiro's trial without Oyakata-sama's input, suggesting they wait until he arrived. Shortly thereafter, she praised Sanemi Shinazugawa's increase in scars and Shinobu's sternness with the former's actions. The Love Pillar's expression of praise quickly turned to horror as Sanemi stabbed Nezuko, but just as quickly turned to mirth when Tanjiro headbutted the former, much to her mortification.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 45, Pages 1, 3, 6-7, 10, 13-14, 18-19 Demon Train Arc When Mitsuri received news of Kyojuro Rengoku's death, she was horrified and shocked. Current Unnamed Arc Abilities and Powers Natural Abilities *'Unique Constitution:' Mitsuri has a special muscle composition with a density eight times that of a regular human. While her limbs are thin, they possess unrivaled strength and endurance capable of maintaining her body's structure after a point-blank attack from Upper Moon Four. To maintain the composition of her body, Mitsuri eats as much as three sumo wrestlers. *'Flexibility:' As well her body's extreme physical strength and durability, Mitsuri also possesses incredible flexibility and nimble reflexes, being capable of easily dodging and outpacing Upper Moon Four's attacks without difficulty and making use of this unique constitution and flexibility to deliver powerful attacks. *'Demon Slayer Mark:' During her battle against Upper Moon Four, Hantengu's Hatred Clone, Zohakuten (憎珀天), Mitsuri had unconsciously awakened and obtained her Demon Slayer mark, that takes the form of two hearts upside down and opposite from each other with angel wings on both sides where the two heart tips meet that appear near her neck, close to her clavicle. When this manifested, Mitsuri's physical strength, endurance, precision and power increased dramatically to the point she was able to easily outpace and dodge all of the Upper Moon's attacks without difficulty and land multiple blows against him. Swordsmanship Mitsuri wields a 'Love Sword' that is extremely thin and soft. She possesses the fastest techniques of the pillars due to the strong suppleness of her blade, the softness of her muscles, and the mobility of her joints. Due to the difficulty of wielding her sword, only she can use it. 'Breath of Love' * ノ のわななき|Ichi no kata: Hatsukoi no wananaki}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga - Chapter 112 (p. 8-10) - Mitsuri dashes forward with a series of slashes. * ノ る |Ni no kata: Ōnō meguru koi}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga - Chapter 123 (p. 4) - An extended whipping slash. * ノ しぐれ|San no kata: Koi neko shigure}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga - Chapter 122 (p. 18, 19) - Mitsuri leaps and unleashes a series of ranged arced attacks in quick succession. * ノ らめく ・ れ |Go no kata: Yurameku renjō midarezume}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga - Chapter 123 (p. 6) - Mitsuri somersaults backwards through the air creating a long whiplike string of attacks, before coiling her sword around her opponents neck. * ノ |Roku no kata: Neko ashi koi kaze}}Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga - Chapter 123 (p. 4) - Mitsuri twirls upside-down and creates a helical slash with her sword deflecting incoming attacks. Trivia *Mitsuri was ranked in 12th place as of the first character popularity poll with 280 votes. *Mitsuri is left-handed. Gallery Mitsuri_Kanroji_Mark.png|Mitsuri exerting her Demon Slayer mark. Kanroji_profile_pic.png|Mitsuri's shy demeanor. Quotes Navigation ru:Митсури Канроджи Category:Female Characters Category:Demon Hunter Category:Pillar